


Ready or Knot

by Bellenoir



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, F/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Therapy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellenoir/pseuds/Bellenoir
Summary: Chris has an ongoing pseudo-sexual relationship with a friend that he met at Wizard Con, when he visits New York he's hanging out with Sebastian, and invites him to meet her. Sebastian hasn't had anything outside of one night stands and when he meets Viviana he's instantly captivated. Her only rule is that she doesn't do relationships.All mistakes are my own and this is a total work of fiction. I have no idea what kinks they might have or anything. The only thing I "own" are my ideas and my OFC. <3





	

**Ready or Knot**

 NET-no earlier than

* _italics-_ text message

 

> “Ready or Not” [Ready or Not](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVrumBAl_iM%20%20%C2%A0)
> 
>  

_*Was wondering if you were free tonight.-CE_

_**Same place?-LV_

_*No different hotel.-CE_

_**Possibly, what time?-LV_

_*NET2300-CE_

_**Time frame?-LV_

_*3+-CE_

_**Sure. Any specifics-LV_

_*Wear those red heels I sent you.-CE_

_**Destination Specifics-LV_

_*Hilton 803, 2f1?-CE_

_**Only because you're cute-LV_

_*See you soon.-CE_

 

“Who are you texting?” Sebastian asked.

“A friend, occasionally we meet up when I'm in town.” Chris said.

“One of _those_ friends, what time should I leave?” Sebastian asked. He couldn't begrudge his friend wanting to get laid.

“You're welcome to stay, she's pretty flexible.” Chris said.

“How did you meet her?” Sebastian asked.

“Actually at Wizard Con, she lives in New York but I met her down there. She's pretty amazing.” Chris said.

“So are you dating her, or is it just sex?” Sebastian asked. He took another sip of his beer.

“Sex, she doesn't do relationships. She's a sexual therapist.” Chris said. He watched as his friends eye brows raised.

“So you're a client?” Sebastian asked.

“Somewhat, I pay her for her time, but being with her is better than any therapy I've ever been to.” Chris admitted.

“Sure, you're getting laid. What does a sexual therapist do?” Sebastian asked.

“She gives great advice when it comes to anything sexual, but we turned our working relationship to basically me getting what I need from her, the darker sexual part of me.” Chris answered.

“So she's into a D/S scene?” Sebastian asked. He was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that one of his good friends basically saying he hires a woman to fulfill his fantasies.

“You could say that, there's not many things she hasn't tried, done or is good at. I've never seen her flustered what so ever, she just rolls with it.” Chris said. “She's a switch, so I get whatever I need from her, she has very few hard limits.”

“Part of me wants to meet her, but I don't need to see you two messing around.” Sebastian said.

“So stay and meet her, she's incredible, highly intelligent, beautiful, and very passionate.” Chris said.

“But you aren't dating her because she doesn't do relationships?” Sebastian said.

“She doesn't do personal relationships, she maintains business relationships, but she refuses to have any type of a personal relationship.” Chris said. “I've never pressed her for more than what she was willin' to offer, we actually made a contract when I first started seeing her.”

“This was not what I was expecting.” Sebastian said. _He's a lot kinkier than I ever would've given him credit for._

“So you wanna meet her?” Chris asked.

“I wouldn't say no, but I'm not saying I'll stay either.” Sebastian said.

“Do you think you'll want to sleep with her?” Chris asked. “When's the last time you had mind blowing sex?”

“It's been awhile.” Sebastian admitted. _Minus the wham-bam-thankyou-ma'am, that's all you've had._

“Well if there's even a chance that you're joining in tonight, or even that you'll stay to meet her; there's something you should know.” Chris said. He watched as his friends face pulled a very confused look.

“Okay? Is she really a guy?” Sebastian asked while he chuckled lightly.

“Nope, not a guy, why would you think that?” Chris said laughing fully before he took a long pull off his beer. “She's mute.”

“Really, and she's a therapist?” Sebastian asked. “Well the way you phrased it I wasn't sure what to expect and that certainly wasn't it.”

“Yeah, she's mute, like she can moan, but other than that she doesn't speak.” Chris said.

“But isn't part of therapy talking about different things?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes, she wears a thin piece of mesh over her throat, it catches the sub vocalizations I think.” Chris said.

“So it's like talking to a computer.” Sebastian said.

“No, her voice is real, I don't know if it's really her voice or not, but it works. She rarely will say anything, she may not even be wearing it tonight, we just get together to release tension.” Chris said. “Rarely do we sit around talking to each other.”

“I see.” Sebastian said. “Was she born mute?”

“I never asked, it's something I've never felt comfortable asking her.” Chris said.

“What time is she getting here?” Sebastian asked.

“Later, figured we could go out for a bit, stretch our legs.” Chris said.

“I have to run home to feed the pup.” Sebastian said. “I can swing by later, unless you want to come over?”

“Yeah we could do that, just have to be back by 11, she's very detail oriented.” Chris said with a smile. “Too bad she doesn't date, she'd be perfect for you.”

“Why do you say that?” Sebastian asked.

“She's got a great personality, she's funny, she's smart, she's quick witted, and she's drop dead gorgeous.” Chris said. “She's also one of the most realistic women I've ever met.”

“Yeah, I'm not looking for anything so it's all a wash anyways.” Sebastian said. He slipped his leather jacket over his torso and motioned for Chris to get ready. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah let me grab my hoodie quick.” Chris said before he slipped his shoes on and grabbed his sweat shirt.

 

By the time they finished up at Sebastian's, it was getting closer to 11:00, Chris had been in contact with her, sending her a few messages here and there. She said she was on her way, and she'd be there at exactly 2300. Chris had always appreciated her attention to details, she was exact in every way.

 

“Are you sure I'm not over stepping any boundaries?” Sebastian asked.

“I'm sure, she's a real man eater so don't be surprised if she sizes you up.” Chris said.

“I am equal parts turned on and afraid.” Sebastian said with a teasing smile.

 

A knock fell on the door before the door opened, he always left her an extra card at the front desk when she was scheduled to visit him. Chris smiled when he saw her, she was wearing an elegant nude trench coat, the stitching was accented in blood red. She had her trademark handbag with her, she had once joked that she could knock someone out with it if she had to. He watched as she sauntered in, her hips swinging in an exaggerated manner, her shoes were the same deep crimson as the faux stitching on her coat. Her dark hair was tightly braided, and she stood in front of them, she commanded the room with her presence. She nodded to Chris before her gaze swept over to Sebastian, her lips were painted a dark crimson as well, and they turned into a seductive smirk when their eyes met. His eyes shone brightly, and he gave her an equally charged smile, before he leaned in to kiss her hand.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you.” Sebastian said. Her eyes were sparkling with humor, and her mouth opened in a silent laugh.

“Viv, great to see you again.” Chris said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before he whispered to her. “Good girl, you wore the correct shoes.”

He watched her arch one of her perfect eye brows, as her lips turned into a smirk.

“Though I shouldn't be surprised, you always exceed my expectations.” Chris said.

“It's nice to see you too, it's been a while.” Viviana said. The look of shock on Chris' face was worth it. She let out a laugh, it was warm sounding. “Since you arranged for another guest I thought it might be more professional if I was able to vocalize my words. And you handsome, what are you here for? I'm sure Christopher told you what it is we do when we're together.”

“Honestly I'm not sure, he wanted me to meet you.” Sebastian said, his low voice brought a soft shiver across her spine.

“Chris?” Viviana asked. “Is this about you or him tonight?”

“Still testin' the waters.” Chris answered. He was slightly distracted, watching her work Sebastian was a massive turn on.

“What type of evening do you need?” Viviana asked. She sat across from them and she crossed her legs as she waited on his answer. She watched Chris play mental ping pong with Sebastian before he leaned towards her with his trademark smirk gracing his lips. She watched Sebastian closely, she didn't know him and he seemed very unsure of himself. “Sebastian do you plan on staying?”

“I honestly haven't decided yet.” Sebastian said.

“I appreciate your candor, are you aware of my relationship with Chris?” Viviana said.

“It's of a sexual nature, but neither of you are committed to each other outside of the time you spend together.” Sebastian said.

“ _Exactement._ ” Viviana said. “I don't have traditional relationships, my time is paid for, but within those time constraints we are free to form whatever consensual bonds that we may wish to form.”

“I'm not as versed in this world as Chris, obviously.” Sebastian said.

“It can be as vanilla as you'd like, Christopher and I have had plenty of time to learn about each others proclivities, shall we say.” Viviana said.

“I think you're the only person I've ever heard call him by his full first name.” Sebastian said.

“An' she's the only one outside a my Ma that will call me that.” Chris said.

 

He watched her as she slowly stood up before she cautiously walked over to him, she made eye contact with Chris before she slipped into his lap and smiled up at him. She carded her fingers gently through his thick hair before she pulled him down for a kiss. He wasn't sure what to expect with her, the moment that her lips touched his it was like time slowed down. His eyes closed, his heartbeat slowed down, and time stopped. All he could feel was the sensual glide of her lips against his, her tongue slowly tracing the seam of his lips. She tasted like ripe cherries, he slowly inhaled and he could smell the faint trace of burnt sugar, iris', and Madagascar vanilla. One of her hands was buried in his hair, her grip was just tight enough to elicit a moan from him, the utter passion he felt with that _single kiss_ and he was born anew. When she pulled back her fingertips caressed his jaw line, her eyes were open and her pupils were blown. He noticed a very thin choker surrounding the delicate tissue of her throat, he assumed that was what Chris had been referring to.

 

“Would you mind helping me with my coat?” Viviana asked Chris.

“Unwrappin' you is like Christmas comin' early.” Chris said.

 

He took her hand and helped her stand. He leaned down to press a soft kiss on her exposed neck, he felt her lean into his kiss. His hands slid down and slowly untied her coat, he popped each button slowly while he kept his eyes focused on her intense gaze. The last few times he had seen her, they weren't as restrained, usually the clothes flew off both of them. This was more of a seduction than just rushing through everything to get to the finale. When he undid the final button he looked at what she had chosen to wear, his breath was suddenly sucked out of his chest as her coat fell to the ground. He looked over at Sebastian and saw that his friend was also as surprised. The beautifully crafted corset was molded to her body, the faint detailing along the front was feminine and instantaneously arousing. He saw that she had chosen seamed stockings, something that both men enjoyed seeing her in. Her heels faded from black to that same crimson that seemed to be her signature color. Chris' fingers traced along her ribs as she stood before him, her back lightly arched as he continued to trace along the designs.

 

“You are takin' my breath away.” Chris murmured against her ear.

“Isn't that the goal?” Viviana asked. She made eye contact with Sebastian and the desire in his eyes was hot enough to melt reinforced steel. “And you Mr. Stan, have you made your decision?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that randomly popped into my head, and I just had to get it on "paper". Any comments would be appreciated, thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
